Conventionally, the household dehumidifier uses a refrigerant compressor to condense the moisture in the air to achieve dehumidification. However, the use of refrigerant results in problems such as ozone layer depletion. Therefore, there is need in developing a novel dehumidification technique without using refrigerant.
Among all the dehumidifying technologies available today, there is a rotary adsorption dehumidification device, which requires neither the compressor nor the refrigerant. The rotary adsorption dehumidification device is able to adsorb moisture from indoor air through a moisture absorber, while enabling air to flow through an electric heater to be heated and then guided to flow through a regeneration side of the moisture absorber wheel for moisture desorption. Thereafter, the high-temperature high-humidity air at an outlet of the regeneration side is introduced into a heat exchanger for condensation while allowing the condensed moisture to be collected into a water-collecting box. Since the dehumidifying mechanism in the rotary adsorption dehumidification device is achieved through the use of a moisture absorber, not only the dehumidification performance of the adsorption dehumidification device is not restricted by ambient air temperature and moisture content, but also does not need to use any compressor as those conventional dehumidification devices did, and thus the dehumidifier is advantageous in low noise and low cost without using compressor and refrigerant.